mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic
:Pinkie Pie: rhythmically To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Wash that car like you mean it! Come on! :rushing :dryer whirring :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Thanks, Big Mac. :driving away :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! More cash to add to the stash! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Rarity: sighs How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair. :All: agreeing :Rainbow Dash: Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm here. I was just going over the numbers again. :Sunset Shimmer: Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree? :Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure. :All: groan :Applejack: It's all right. We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed. :blowing :Sunset Shimmer: I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. :Rainbow Dash: But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash. :Rarity: Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance! :Applejack: Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea? :Rarity: Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! :Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! :Spike: You got nothin', huh? :Rarity: How did you know?! : :card :Rarity: Oh, rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me. :TV announcer: Are you a musician? :Rarity: Hmm? :TV announcer: Do you and friends love to dance? :Rarity: Yes. :TV announcer: Are you unique, cool, stylish? :Rarity: Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously! :TV announcer: Do you want to win a cash prize? :Rarity: Yes! :TV announcer: Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition! All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk. :screech :Rarity: Oh, we're certain to win! :Sour Sweet: sweetly Rarity! What a nice surprise! sourly Not. :Rarity: gasps Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Why, it's been ages. :Sugarcoat: It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games. :Rarity: Is that all? Wow! giggles How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy? :Sunny Flare: Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over. :Sour Sweet: Yeah. She's going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht, if we raise the money. :Rarity: Ooh, sounds divine. :Lemon Zest: Are you signing up for the "Chance to Prance" contest, too? :Rarity: I am! Heh-heh. Are you girls here to sign up for the competition? :Sugarcoat: We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines. :Sour Sweet: I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce. :Rarity: Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here. :Sour Sweet: Oh. Tell me more. :Rarity: Oh! Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course. giggles :Sugarcoat: That sounds like a very good concept. :Sour Sweet: Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top. :Rarity: Thanks! So, what's your concept? :Sugarcoat: Nothing. We don't have one yet. :Sour Sweet: What she means is it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original. :Rarity: Oh, well, I can't wait to see it. Good luck! :Sour Sweet: You, too! :Rarity: See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà! :Applejack: You make it sound simple as pie. :Rarity: That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too. :Twilight Sparkle: They are? :Rarity: I-Is that a problem, darling? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess. :Spike: Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here! shudders See what I mean? :Rarity: Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and mumbling, there's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention. :Sunset Shimmer: What's that? :Rarity: Uhhhh... quickly I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video! :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. How much is the grand prize worth? :Rarity: More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree! :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes! :Applejack: sighs Oh, what the hay? Why not? :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee! :Twilight Sparkle: According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now. :The Equestria Girls: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, um, heh... Me neither. :Rarity: All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video? :The Equestria Girls: cheering :Rarity: laughs Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do! :Rarity: Let's take it from the top one more time. Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay? :beep :Rarity: And... action! :Magic" instrumental playing :Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer: grunting :Rarity: Cut! :scratch :Rainbow Dash: Hey! What happened to the music? :Rarity: Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette. :Spike: yawns :Fluttershy: I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those. :Rarity: Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you. :Spike: How about you try "jazz paws" instead? :Sunset Shimmer: Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard. :Rarity: Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game! :Twilight Sparkle: Crystal Prep certainly will. They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete. :Applejack: How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'? :Pinkie Pie: Great idea, Applejack! synth drums It's really fun! synth drums I haven't stopped this whole time! pants :Rarity: Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance. sighs And... action! :Magic" instrumental playing :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Rarity: Oh! Oh! This is a disaster! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoops. Sorry, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh. Well, I can fix it, but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes. Keep practicing while I'm gone! Ahhh! :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness I budgeted for backup fabric. :music :Rarity: gasps Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?! I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea! :machine whirring :knock, knock :Pinkie Pie: We're here! :Twilight Sparkle: We got your text. You said it was an emergency? :Applejack: Everythin' all right, sugarcube? :Rarity: Well, since you asked... sobbing the answer is no! :Fluttershy: Oh, no! What happened? :Rarity: tears Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept! sniffs I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Major bummer in the summer! Tissue for your issue? :Rarity: sniffs Ta. nose Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp. sighs Oh, how could I have been such a fool?! Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept! I practically served it to them on a platter! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything. :Applejack: Eh, maybe this was all for the best. :Rarity: Hmm? W-What do you mean? :Applejack: Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'... :Sunset Shimmer: Nnnnot so much. :Applejack: giggles We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots. laughs :The Equestria Girls: laughing :Pinkie Pie: You can say that again! :Rarity: Nonsense! You all looked great! sighs Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?! :silence :Rarity: throat No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once. :Rarity: That's the spirit! Come on! :music :Rarity: Okay, where's the dance studio? :Twilight Sparkle: There's a dance studio? :Rarity: Didn't you go to this school? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I can show you where the library is. :music :Rarity: Wait, shhh. That's their music. Bingo! :Sour Sweet: Hey, girls! So what did you think of our routine? Scared yet? :Rarity: Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet! :Sugarcoat: But you didn't bring up a subject. :Rarity: You, either! :Sour Sweet: Ooookay... :Rarity: You know why we're here! You stole my— our music video idea! Now... change your concept, or else! :Sour Sweet: Sorry, heh, but we can't. :Shadowbolts: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: And why is that? :Sunny Flare: Because we care about winning. Duh! :Sour Sweet: And we will, because we're just about to submit our video. :Shadowbolts: laughing :Rarity: You're what? stammers It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned! :Sour Sweet: Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan. :Sunny Flare: By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us. :Sugarcoat: Except the worse version. :music resumes :Rarity: Oh, this is all my fault! All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time! :Rainbow Dash: Are you crazy? We're great at doing stuff super-fast. I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking. :Pinkie Pie: gulps Want some? :Rarity: What I'' want is a new video concept! :'Pinkie Pie': Eh. chomps :'Rainbow Dash': So let's create one! :'Rarity': Really? :'The Equestria Girls': agreeing :'Sunset Shimmer': I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even ''better than before. :Rarity: Okay. I suppose it's worth a try. :zip :Pinkie Pie: I think it's working! :Applejack: Yeah! I-I got somethin'! Okay, so we're in home-ec class... :Rarity: Aah! :Applejack: ...bakin' some apple fritters! And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven. sighs And everybody's havin' a great time! :The Equestria Girls: conversing :Rarity: Wait. So basically, we are eating pastries at school in our music video? :Applejack: laughs Uh, I guess I'm just kinda hungry. :Rarity: Anyone have another idea? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, oh! I do! So... we're in the middle of the jungle. And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us! :The Equestria Girls: screaming :Rainbow Dash: When suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadow of a giant beast appears! :roars :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second! Isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book? :Rainbow Dash: laughs Oh, yeah. That's why it seemed so cool. Never mind. :Pinkie Pie: Okay! I've got it! :Rarity: screams Please, do tell. :Pinkie Pie: We'll start out on... the moon! And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes. No, wait! We'll be in spacesuits! We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese! But then, a space doggie walks over and start to eat the cheese! :Spike: Mmm! Rich with buttery undertones. :The Equestria Girls except Rarity: giggling :Rarity: Stop! This will never work! noise :Pinkie Pie: Aw, why not? :Rarity: grumbles Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all! :Pinkie Pie: But they were pretty funny, huh? giggles I liked yours, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Pinkie! :Rarity: growls :Fluttershy: Are you okay? :Rarity: Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time! :Rarity: and sobbing Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom. crying Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom. :Sunny Flare: It's no use, Sour Sweet. Why are we even still trying? :Sour Sweet: Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with. :Sugarcoat: That's highly unlikely. :Lemon Zest: Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video? :Sour Sweet: So that we can still use her concept. Rarity is creative. She'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say. :Lemon Zest: They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised. :Sour Sweet: Exactly. :Rarity: Oh. They just don't want to disappoint their classmates. :Sugarcoat: But the Rainbooms have a band. They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't. :Sour Sweet: Yet. :Sunny Flare: Face it, Sour. We're doomed. :Rarity: throat Excuse me, girls. :Sour Sweet: R-Rarity! Uh, how long have you been over there? :Rarity: Long enough to hear that you have no original song. :Sugarcoat: Like I said. Doomed. sips :Rarity: clears throat Maybe you're not. Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately. But I think I have a solution where everybody wins. :Sour Sweet: We're listening. :Applejack: So what's the big plan you were excited about? :The Equestria Girls: awed reactions :Sunset Shimmer: Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now? :Rarity: They are, yes. But so are we! Girls, you can come out now! I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere. :Lemon Zest: And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it. :Sour Sweet: But that's not who we are. Anymore. :Rarity: The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song. :Sugarcoat: Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do. :Sunny Flare: We'll make one epic music video together. :Rarity: So, what do you guys think? Are you in? :The Equestria Girls: Ummmmm... :Pinkie Pie: Best! Music! Video! Idea ever! :All: laughing :Fluttershy: We can start by teaching you the words to our song. :Sunny Flare: But this is just about the Rainbooms. There's nothing about us in the lyrics. :Fluttershy: Yet. Wanna help me make some changes? :Rarity: Anybody else care to work on some music? :Sour Sweet: We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves. :Rarity: Music first. :Sour Sweet: Dance first. :Rarity: Music first! :Sour Sweet: Dance first! :Rarity: Music first! :Sour Sweet: Dance first! :Sugarcoat: The order is irrelevant. :Rarity: Oh, yeah. :Rarity and Sour Sweet: laughing :Rarity: Lights! :Sour Sweet: Camera! :Rarity: Action! :Applejack: Yee-hoo! We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new! :Lemon Zest: We're having the spring dance on a yacht! :five :Pinkie Pie: Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?! :All: cheering :Rarity: gasps Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I have just had the most brilliant idea! Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their spring dance? It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves! :Sour Sweet: That would be amazing! Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with. :Rarity: Oh, no. What? :Sour Sweet: Figuring out what we're all gonna wear? :Rarity: Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share. :Sour Sweet: Me, too. :Rarity and Sour Sweet: laughing :credits Category:Equestria Girls transcripts